La Luz En Tus Ojos
by Demberway
Summary: Ese era el día. El día en el que se le declararía. O eso creía, olvidó algo importante, algo oscuro. ¿Qué pasó con ella? [Translation of: "The Light In Your Eyes"]


De verdad sabes que tan frío puede ponerse el clima de Bahía Aventura cuando te das cuenta que incluso la playa se cubre con una capa de hielo sólido, volviéndose prácticamente una pista de patinaje desde la costa hasta Isla Foca durante todo el invierno. No obstante, esto nunca ha impedido a los cachorros siempre pasarla en grande. De hecho, y especialmente en este día, ellos estaban organizando la mejor fiesta que jamás habían preparado. ¿Por qué es este día tan especial? Cuatro palabras.

El cumpleaños de Everest.

Parecía una feliz coincidencia que su cumpleaños fuera justo en el primer mes del invierno, su estación favorita, y lo era aun más que fuera tan solo una semana antes de que se uniera al equipo. Iba a ser la segunda y mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que prepararían para ella, ya que la del año pasado fue interrumpida por algunos problemas. Todos iban a asistir, la gente de la ciudad también, claro, luego de elegir el regalo perfecto para la cachorra, también los cachorros.

Algo interesante era que uno de los cachorros tenía su regalo listo... desde el año pasado.

Marshall sabía que este día se acercaba, y esperaba poder darle un hermoso collar de plata con una 'E' que colgaba de la cadena para su primer cumpleaños en Bahía Aventura, en principio para finalmente declarar sus sentimientos por ella, pero algo pasó el año pasado y nunca pudo una chance de hacerlo. Debía ser en una fecha especial, pero navidad no era lo suficientemente buena, así que esperó todo un año para poder dárselo en su cumpleaños y por fin hacer su movida.

Y ahí estaba, hipnotizado, pretendiendo estar ayudando a Rocky con las decoraciones mientras esperaba que la cachorra que le gustaba estuviese completamente sola. Si tan solo pudiese escuchar lo que Skye le estaba diciendo a Everest a un lado de la torre. ¿Que hacía que sonriese tan cálidamente, que hacía que su corazón se estremeciera de solo mirarla?

Si seguía mirando como atontado a las chicas por solo un segundo más Rocky hubiera volteado y lo hubiese descubierto. El cachorro mixto hubiera empezado a preguntar por qué miraba a las chicas, o a quién en específico, así que volteaba de vez en cuando para mantener las apariencias. Él había ocultado su enamoramiento por más de un año, no iba a ser descubierto tan fácilmente.

Al final, Ryder llamó a Skye por un momento y dejó a Everest sola. Era perfecto, porque no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, solo viendo a nieve caer de las ramas de los árboles, o a las decoraciones. Viendo la oportunidad, Marshall dejó a Rocky mientras este colgaba luces desde la escalera y corrió hacia la cachorra, que ya parecía que lo esperaba. Parecía muy bueno para ser verdad.

Marshall se sentía listo, había estado practicando toda la semana. Pero claro, esto era muy diferente de practicar con una foto de Everest pegada en una pared de su casa, esta era Everest de verdad. A unos metros de encontrarse él sintió su aroma: lavanda, como el tono de su pelaje. Pudo ver a lo lejos como sus ojos resplandecían cuando miraba a la nieve, como recordando experiencias de tiempos pasados. El nerviosismo se empezaba a apoderar de él, pero no se detuvo ni un instante.

"Everest!" exclamó el dálmata, viniento desde atrás. Escuchando la llamada, Everest volteó con algo de sorpresa e inocencia en sus ojos, sonriendo viendo quién la llamaba.

"Oh, hola Marshall. No te vi venir." dijo ella, mostrando la misma sonrisa de antes, la cual hizo que el respondiera con una de su parte.

"¿P-Podemos hablar un momento? ¿A solas?" dijo el tembloroso cachorro.

Everest lo miró confundida, y señaló alrededor. "¿Más solos que ahora?"

"Oh, cierto." rió nervioso, haciendo que ella riera con él.

Ya era tiempo.

"Everest, no se como decir esto, así que solo lo diré...Uh..." cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba en la nieve; ella hizo como el y se sentó frente a él.

 _¡Vamos, hazlo!_

"M-Me gustas, me refiero a que me gustas-gustas. No como un 'me gustas como amiga', me refiero a...bueno, ya sabes..." tembló de nervios el cachorro tratando de ser específico, evitando en todo momento contacto visual.

Everest parpadeó rápido un par de veces, parecía algo sorprendida. "¿Más que amigos?"

"...si."

"Te refieres a..." dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. Marshall se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a una pregunta obvia, pero no era lo que pensaba. "¿Mejores amigos?" sonrió ella.

El cachorro bombero se sonrojó con tal muestra de inocencia. "¡N-No! Me refiero a-" iba a corregirla, pero sintió de repente sus labios chocar con su mejilla ruborizada, quedándose unos segundos. Marshall se quedó tieso, sin decir palabra alguna.

Dejándolo ir, Everest respondió. "¡Caíste!" dijo mientras ponía una pata en una de él. ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado que invites a salir, Marshall?"

 _Oh. Por..._

De la postura nerviosa e insegura que adoptó desde que empezaron a hablar, Marshall dio un salto para pararse, con su cola agitándose a máxima velocidad y una sonrisa tan grande que ya le dolía mantener. "¡¿E-Estas diciendo que...?!"

Everest se acercó y besó su otra mejilla. "Sí, Marshall. Me gustas-gustas también."

Y este fue el último toque para que Marshall enloqueciera de alegría, corriendo y saltando alrededor de la torre como un niño con el azúcar subido, captando la atención de todos los cachorros, quienes lo siguieron hasta el lugar donde estaba Everest, quien ya no podía contener la risa. "¡Wohoo! ¡También le gusto! ¡TAMBIÉN LE GUSTO!" dio un salto largo cuando se encontraba a un par de metros de la cachorra por la que actuaba como loco, pero en vez de caer en sus patas, rodó y terminó enterrado en la nieve, solo mostrando su cabeza. ¡E-Estoy bien!"

Todos los cachorros rieron mientras Zuma lo ayudaba a salir. Ryder y Skye vinieron desde la torre luego de escuchar la conmoción.

"Así que finalmente te declaraste, Marshall. Ya me preguntaba cuándo ibas a invitar a salir a Everest." dijo el chico. Al escuchar esto, luego de sacudirse la nieve de encima, Marshall se mostró rojo en las mejillas. Cuando Everest se acercó a lamer lo que quedaba de nieve en su cara, toda esta se volvió un tomate.

"Técnicamente no lo ha hecho aún." comentó la cachorra de montaña.

"Uh? ¡Oh, cierto!" el dálmata dijo, y volteó de inmediato a la cachorra que le gustaba, todavía un poco nervioso. "Everest, ¿saldrías conmigo en una cita?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo haré, tontito!" exclamó ella. "¡Ni siquiera empieza la fiesta y ya es el mejor cumpleaños del mundo!"

Sus amigos empezaron a felicitarlos, a la par que Ryder se acercaba a Marshall y rascaba su cabeza. "Hey, ¿Por qué no se toman el día libre y van a su cita?"

Los ojos del cachorro enamorado se iluminaron como el sol en ese momento. Si pudiese pasar todo el día con Everest sería el mejor regalo que se le podría dar, y ni siquiera era su cumpleaños. Con una sonrisa, volteó a ver a su enamorada. "¿Qué dices, Everest?"

"Yo digo: hielo o nieve, nada me detiene!"

* * *

Resultó ser el día más feliz de la corta vida de Marshall, uno que pasó junto y solo junto a Everest. Más que un simple enamoramiento, siempre sintió algo mucho más fuerte, algo que no tenía miedo de decir que era amor, y algo le decía que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo, la conexión entre ambos cachorros, la sinergia se sentía tan natural. El adoraba todo detalle en ella, desde sus brillantes ojos azules hasta su largo y elegante pelaje.

Las horas pasaron cual minutos para la nueva pareja, fueron hasta la bahía congelada para esquiar, luego donde el Sr. Porter para el almuerzo y después a la montaña de Jake para pasar un buen rato en la nieve, esquiando y deslizándose colina abajo en su panza. Ya al atardecer, decidieron descansar mientras veían la puesta del sol desde el borde de la colina del norte, desde la cual se veían perfectamente los matices en el cielo, aun cuando la nieve seguía cayendo.

Ahí estaban, mirado al sol esconderse detrás de las cordilleras nevadas mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Marshall, sin embargo, no estaba muy interesado en la vista. En realidad la trajo aquí por un motivo en particular, el cual tenía envuelto en una pequeña caja.

"Desearía haber confesado antes." comentó el dálmata, acariciando con su hocico una de las orejas de la cachorra a su lado, sintiendo su aroma llenar sus pulmones.

"Fue un gran día, pero tal vez debamos regresar ahora. Deben estar esperándonos." dijo ella, removiendo su cuerpo del lado de Marshall y parándose para retirarse.

"¿Podemos quedarnos un momento? Lo juro, no tomará mucho." se paró en respuesta. Everest volteó, el sol reflejándose en sus ojos cristalinos. Entonces, Marshall sacó la pequeña caja. "Everest, he querido darte este desde-"

Algo heló su sangre en un instante. Algo más reflejaba la luz del sol que se escondía, algo en el cuello de la Husky. Él dio un paso adelante y vio con detenimiento de qué se trataba. No podía ser posible. ¿Era una cadena de plata?, y algo colgando de ella: una 'E' también de plata. No había duda, era exactamente el mismo collar que consiguió hace un año. ¿Cómo podía ser?, si lo tenía en ese momento en su pata, envuelto en su caja envuelta en azul y blanco con un lazo del primer color y con una tarjeta. Lo verificó cientos de veces en la mañana, estaba dentro de la caja, pero ella lo tenía puesto. ¿Cómo?

"¿E-Everest?" tartamudeó.

Ella lo miró confundida. "¿Qué pasa, Marshall?"

"¿Donde conseguiste ese collar?" el bombero preguntó, señalando con su pata el lugar en su cuello.

Everest miró al lugar al que se estaba apuntando, y rió levemente. "Marshall, tu me diste este collar el año pasado por mi cumpleaños. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"No lo hice." murmuró el cachorro. "No pude darte ese collar el año pasado porque- oh por Dios..."

El peso de la verdad cayó sobre él cual avalancha. El por qué no pudo darle el collar el año pasado, la razón que no podía recordar en la mañana. La razón por la que la fiesta del año pasado fue interrumpida...

"Esto es un sueño, ¿no es cierto?" dijo con la mirada perdida, sentándose de golpe en la nieve.

Everest se acercaba rodando los ojos. "¿Sueño? ¿De que hablas, tontito? Esto no es un sueño."

Marshall puso las piezas finales en su lugar. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

"Hay algo que nunca podré olvidar, Everest. Jamás logré darte ese collar." él dijo, empezando a temblar, formándose lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su voz empezaba a entrecortarse. "Porque cuando iba a dártelo... t-tu... tu estabas..."

 _...muerta._

* * *

El día especial de Everest había llegado, y Marshall estaba yendo en su cisterna hacia la montaña de Jake para sorprenderla con un regalo envuelto en lustre blanco y un lazo que lo amarraba de color azul, el cual también unía una tarjeta al conjunto. Los demás estaban en la torre preparando todo; globos, decoraciones, regalos y comida estaban siendo preparados, pero él quería hacer algo especial. Pasó meses ahorrando dinero, incluso vendiendo cosas de algún valor de su propiedad. Consiguió amasar una buena cantidad trabajando en la granja de Yumi, en el barco del capitán Turbot, en el restaurante de los Porter, e incluso en la ciudad de Fondo Nuboso para el alcalde Humdinger.

El cachorro bajó de su vehículo, se acercó a la puerta y tocó dos veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Justo entonces su collar sonó. Era Ryder. Sonaba tembloroso, pero tratando de estar firme. Luego de escuchar a su líder, la caja se le cayó de la impresión, la cual rebotó en el piso de madera de la entrada de la cabaña, y se apresuró a su camión. Su cara, blanca ya por ser un dálmata, se veía pálida, como si la vida se hubiera drenado de ella. Arrancó y se fue.

Luego de unos minutos llegó a su destino. La clínica central de Bahía Aventura.

Corrió y corrió, tanto como sus cortas patas se lo permitían. Esquivó ágilmente un corredor lleno de enfermeras y gente pasando, hasta que vio al equipo junto a Jake. Lo único que recuerda perfectamente fue como Jake bajaba la cabeza mientras presionaba su puño con fuerza antes de voltear donde Ryder y abrazarlo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por el hombro del chico. Los cachorros se limitaron a cerrar los ojos al escuchar las noticias de la enfermera.

Everest se había ido.

Todo luego después de ese momento son cosas que le contaron después, ya que en ese instante colapsó inconsciente en el piso de la clínica.

* * *

Con esto, el sol desapareció, dejando nubes grises con su ida.

Marshall sintió sus piernas sin fuerza y cayó en la nieve, sus patas frontales previniendo que se enterrara en ella completamente. Sintió el frío subir por su columna al ver de nuevo a la cachorra en frente de él. Ella no era Everest, era un producto de su sueño atormentándolo.

"Eve-Everest!" gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía, un grito tan doloroso tanto de vocalizar como de escuchar.

"Marshall..." se acercó rápidamente ella. "Marshall, por favor no..." trató de calmarlo, notando las lágrimas que caían desde su cuerpo temblante. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más, él extendió sus patas y la abrazó fuertemente. Ya no controlaba su cuerpo. Ella devolvió el cariño y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

"T-Te extraño, Everest... No sabes cuanto..." susurró sollozando sin soltarla.

"Lo se..." dejó salir un suspiro. "Pero, es como pasó. Debía irme." dijo con remordimiento palpable en sus palabras.

"Ese último día en la cabaña, te dije que tenía algo especial para ti. Era ese collar..." respondió él, presionando más fuerte. "I-Iba a confesar que estaba enamorado de ti, pero-...¡pero-!" lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron alaridos inentendibles de dolor e ira, las cascadas en las que se habían convertido sus ojos estaban dejando el pelaje de Everest todo húmedo, mientras los de ella hacían lo mismo.

"Nadie podía hacer nada para salvarme, no tenía salvación. Todos sabíamos que iba a pasar, solo no sabíamos cuando." dijo ella. Soltó a Marshall y lo sostuvo por un segundo ya separados del abrazo. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no se permitía verla directamente.

"Algunos no queríamos aceptarlo." Viendo su negativa a abrir los ojos, ella tomó su cabeza suavemente con sus patas y la acercó a la suya, chocando sus frentes y narices. De la impresión Marshall abrió los ojos un segundo y ya no pudo cerrarlos, viendo tan de cerca los cristales azules en el rostro sonriente de su amada. No se podía describir cómo se sentía en ese momento... parecía un acto de perdón.

"Me tienes aquí, ahora." susurró suavemente, mientras el lugar parecía iluminarse de la nada. "¿Hay algo, en lo más mínimo, que quisieras decirme...?"

"Yo...yo..."

* * *

La sensación de humedad debajo de su rostro fue lo primero que sintió cuando el sueño dejo su ser, y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente abiertos y se vieron reflejados en el espejo de su cuarto, vacíos y manchados.

Era una de esas noches cuando sentía que su garganta era desgarrada por la despreciable seca brisa de afuera. Una de esas noches cuando se despierta encontrándose sobre su almohada mojada por estar llorando dormido, y siempre mirándose en ese viejo espejo. Normalmente solo tiraría su almohada lejos y regresaría a tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero esta vez era diferente, porque esta vez vio el collar, ese mismo collar que está en una esquina oscura de su casa, aun envuelta en sus cubiertas azules y blancas y la carta amarrada con el lazo.

 _'Para Everest'_ aun se puede leer. El dálmata se paró con un rostro sin expresión, y tomó el regalo sin abrir recordando que día era. Cuatro palabras.

El cumpleaños de Everest.

Sintió como su garganta adolorida se cerraba mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, presionaba el regalo contra su pecho cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar su cuerpo. Era inútil, ya se movía con violencia y una vez más su pelaje se mojó con lágrimas.

Marshall lo dejó salir todo en un grito doloroso, hiriéndose al hacerlo.

 _"¡¿Por qué...?!"_


End file.
